


/

by Mr_Beobachter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, M/M, romantic
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Beobachter/pseuds/Mr_Beobachter





	/

\- Так більше тривати не може!  
\- Га, що? – голова сонного Леві показалася з-під ковдри. Ерен не помітив, як почав думати уголос.  
Хлопець здригнувся. Він і раніше говорив сам з собою. Переважно то було ледве розбірливе бурмотіння. Такий собі приємний воркітливий звук, що ніколи не будив Акермана. Раніше. Але не зараз. Нерви, що перебували в напруженні ось уже бозна-скільки, загострили розум й чітко карбували думки.  
\- Це не може більше тривати, - Єгер стишив голос і зітхнув.  
\- Ти про що взагалі? – брюнет потягнувся до лампи на тумбочці. Ввімкнув. Зиркнув на екран телефону. – О пів на третю ночі. Може, завтра поговоримо?  
\- Завтра може бути пізно.  
Зелені очі на хвилину зникли під повіками, щоб потім знову втупитись у стелю.  
\- Та що за фігня? В мене завтра важливий звіт. А ти бубниш над вухом посеред ночі, - голос Леві був спокійним, хоч від нього так і віяло роздратуванням.  
\- Бубню, - Ерен почувався надто виснаженим, щоб сперечатися. Думки з’їдали його зсередини. – Бубню про те, що наші стосунки можуть не дожити до ранку.  
Ледь чутно скрипнуло ліжко, почулося клацання. Тьмяне світло однієї лампочки освітило кімнату.  
\- Чекай-чекай, - Акерман сів у ліжку і протер очі. – Звідси детальніше.  
Він ледь перевів погляд на люстру, відзначивши про себе, що лампочки треба вкрутити нові.  
\- Та що детальніше? – Хлопець пройшов до крісла і сів, сперши лікті на коліна. Ще раз зітхнув. – Хіба ти не помічав? Це ж було, здається, з самого початку. Ти ж ніколи по щирості не говорив зі мною. Не розповідав про себе, завжди відмовчувався. Я ж, власне, нічого про тебе не знаю. Хіба ти розповів про себе щось справді важливе? Ти…загалом, ти ніколи не довіряв не мені. І хай це звучить пафосно, але духовний, емоційний зв'язок, його наявність, це важливо для мене. – Ерен сховав обличчя в долонях. Коли він прибрав руки, в очах, що наче потьмяніли при такому світлі, стояв біль. – Розумієш, - він знову зітхнув. – Я не хочу вірити, що це, - він обвів поглядом кімнату. По ній був розкиданий поспіхом знятий одяг, - що це усе, на що ми здатні. – Він підвів очі на Леві.  
Той лиш незмигно дивився на нього. Жодних емоцій на обличчі чи відблиску почуття в очах. Зазирнувши туди, Ерен мимоволі здригнувся. Порожнеча лякала.  
Хлопець заплющив очі. Власне, цього й варто було очікувати. Цього він і боявся. Боявся цієї сталево-сірої порожнечі, яка іноді вихлюпувалась з очей Акермана і погрожувала поглинути й його, Ерена.  
Не кажучи ні слова, він почав швидко одягатися. Прискорене дихання хлопця здавалося йому просто оглушливим в дзвінкій тиші. Леві й не намагався його зупинити. Марно Ерен дослухався, йдучи коридором до дверей квартири. Марно дослухався до відлуння своїх кроків на сходовій клітці, сподіваючись почути чиїсь ще. Марно озирався йдучи по нічній сонній вулиці.  
Він вже шкодував про свої слова. Про те, що пішов. Пішов, не дочекавшись відповіді, не даючи шансу пояснити. 

Настав черговий жовтневий ранок. Блідий та холодний. Слизький і мокрий. І ще гірший від усвідомлення, що вчорашні події не марево, не нічний кошмар, а сувора реальність.  
Зелені очі зиркнули на годинник. Десять по сьомій. Очі заплющились. Ерен ще щільніше закутався у ковдру. Вчорашні події знову постали перед очима. Ковдра не рятувала від внутрішнього холоду. У животі тенькало, наче у передчутті небезпеки.  
Вечері Єгер вирішив прогулятись, щоб не з’їхати з глузду. Впродовж дня він намагався заглушити глухий біль у грудях. Ледь відчутний, він натомість пригнічував і одягав все у сірі кольори. Знищував будь-яке бажання щось робити, кудись йти, когось бачити. До вечора хотілось битись головою об стіну. Не від болю. Від безнадії, порожнечі. Порожнечі, якої він так боявся. Від якої він утік вчора, але вона наздогнала його тут, вдома.  
Ноги самі понесли його до озера, де він часто гуляв, до того як зустрів Леві.  
Хлопець сумно посміхнувся. Невже життя зробило коло, і тепер він знову повернувся до точки, в якій перебував кілька тижнів тому?Невже він знову буде бродити тут лише зі своїми думками?  
Тим часом останні, схоже, збирались на ярмарок самобичування. Сповзались тихо, не поспішаючи, але з кожною секундою тиснули все сильніше. Він-бо не дав Леві часу щось сказати, пояснити. Він просто втік. Як останній боягуз. Чому?  
Раптовий здогад сяйнув блискавкою. Ерен зрозумів, що просто не вірив у Акермана. Не вірив, що його слова можуть щось змінити. Що брюнету не все одно. Втратив надію як в нього, так і в себе. Тому й утік. Тому не бореться. Тому тут.  
Зціпивши кулаки, Єгер судомно зітхнув. З ока викотилася крапля вологи й впала на руку. Тут хлопець зрозумів, що замерз. Сонце вже майже сіло. Вітер ганяв по небу темно-сірі хмари, збиралося на дощ. Ерен зіщулився. Холодні потоки повітря продували його наскрізь. Згадав той день, коли вони з Леві, гуляючи містом, потрапили під дощ і забігли у найближче кафе. Згадав теплу паруючу каву, що розливалась по тілу приємним теплом, і ще тепліші руки Леві.  
Відчувши на собі чийсь доторк, заглиблений у спогади хлопець здригнувся. Мимоволі обернувшись, помітив лише комір знайомого чорного пальта, бо Акерман одразу ж обійняв його ззаду, притиснувшись усім тілом. Зігрів присутністю, диханням, обіймами.  
-Пробач, - тихо зашепотів зеленоокому на вухо. Ерен зупинився. – Вчора ти здивував мене. Справді. Я не знав, що сказати.  
\- А зараз? – Єгер рвучко повернувся, зустрівши погляд таких жаданих сірих очей. Всепоглинаючої порожнечі в них більше не було. Безодню змінив простір, який лише мав заповнитись.  
\- Зараз все інакше. Раніше я боявся виявити почуття. Поринути в них. Завжди є ризик обпектись і залишитись ні з чим. Загроза залишитись без тебе виявилась страшнішою. Я не хочу втратити тебе. – Наче на підтвердження своїх слів, Леві обіруч обійняв хлопця, міцно притискаючи його до себе.  
Той не протестував. Мовчав. Зависла незручна тиша. Ерен зітхнув. Випручуючись з обіймів Акермана, він помітив вогник безнадії в його очах, який тут же згас, коли зеленоокий своєю закоцюблою від холоду рукою знайшов його теплу лівицю. Легенько стиснув, а потім переплів пальці.  
Схиливши голову брюнету на плече, хлопець тепло пробурмотів йому у шию:  
\- А я - тебе.


End file.
